United States
The United States, officially the United States of America, commonly referred to as the US, the USA, or America, is a developed country occupying the center of North America as well as various other territories. The United States declared independence from Britain in 1776 with George Washington becoming the first President of the United States. The capital is Washington, D.C. and the largest city is New York City. Armed Forces Military Branches These are currently all of the operated military branches in the US. These are past and present branches. Intelligence Gathering Services This is the primary source of intelligence for the US Armed Forces. There is only one that is seen. Military Organizations These are the military organizations that the US have and are still apart of. Currently, these are the only ones seen in the Battlefield series. Conflicts Historical Timeline This the timeline that contains Battlefield 1942 and its expansions, Battlefield 1943, Battlefield Vietnam, and Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. It is all the historical/actual conflicts that happened in the real world, put into video game form. It is implied that this timeline happened in all of the other fictional universes. World War I The military forces of the United States appear in the base game of Battlefield 1, fighting with the allies alongside Great Britain and Italy against the Central Powers, after their entry into the war in 1917. They exclusively face the German Empire on the Western Front of northern France. World War II The United States appears in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield 1943 as one of the Allied Nations, the United States alongside the other allied nations fight against Nazi Germany, the Kingdom of Italy, and the Empire of Japan. Battlefield 1942 The US Army is also featured in both the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome and Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion packs, fighting the Wehrmacht and the Royal Italian Army in the former and the Waffen-SS in the latter. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the United States Marine Corps fights the Imperial Japanese Navy in the Pacific Theater of World War II. Vietnam War The United States appears in Battlefield Vietnam and Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. ''They engage both the Viet Cong and North Vietnamese Army. Battlefield Vietnam In ''Battlefield Vietnam, the United States has multiple military elements that fight alongside the Republic of Vietnam in an effort to prevent a takeover of the South by the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the United States Army fighting against the North Vietnamese Army. Refractor Universe This is the universe that currently features conflicts from the games Battlefield 2, Battlefield Play4Fre e, Battlefield 2: Moder n Combat, Battlefield: Bad Company, and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It contains conflicts that involve China, Russia, the MEC, the US, the EU and many more subfactions. Currently, each conflict is described in detail, but the connections between them are very loosely described. Though there are connections as the MEC appear in the Bad Company series and Modern Combat is a direct tie in to Battlefield 2. Sino-American War The United States appears in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield Play4Free fighting in the Sino-American War, with multiple belligerents involved. Battlefield 2 The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is featured in the game Battlefield 2 as a playable faction which is involved in a fictional war with the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army. They are allied with the European Union. Unknown Russo-American Conflict Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the United States is seen fighting a very similar war to the Sino-American War, however, the People's Liberation Army and Middle Eastern Coalition are both replaced by the Russian Army. Kazakh Conflict The United States appears in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat ''fighting in multiple nations throughout the Middle East and Asia. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The United States Marine Corps fight in a fictional war against the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition in ''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is allied with the European Union. First Russo-American War The United States appears in Battlefield: Bad Company ''engaging in the First Russo-American War. Battlefield: Bad Company The United States is depicted in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, Middle Eastern Coalition, and the fictional country of Serdaristan. The game portrays the United States Army fighting the Russian Ground Forces, Middle Eastern Coalition, and the Serdaristani Military. Second Russo-American War The United States is once again embroiled in a conflict against the Russian Federation during the Second Russo-American War in events of ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The United States is in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, possibly the continuation of the Russo-American War depicted in Battlefield: Bad Company. Russia has made a large global invasion and is closing in on the United States through both Mexico and Alaska. Engagements revolve around the Scalar Weapon, first developed by the Empire of Japan, and later acquired/reproduced by the Russians to use on the United States for an eventual invasion of the mainland United States. After the destruction of the Scalar Weapon, the United States face an assault through Alaska and Canada. Russian invasion Alaska Canada.jpg|Russia's advances on North America prior to the events of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, featuring a large part of Alaska in the red. Russian_invasion_Canada_US.jpg|Russia's advances on North America after the events of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, featuring the North of the United States in red, from the West to East Coast, however, it does not cover the whole of the United States before the cutscene ends. Port Valdez.jpg|Port Valdez during it's invasion Valparaiso.jpg|Valparaiso just before its attack Frostbite Universe This is the universe that currently features the games Battlefield 3, Battlefield 4'' and recently shown, ''Battlefield 2142. These conflicts currently include the US, Russia, China and later the EU and PAC forces. Currently each game has shown that they are connected, with Battlefield 4 being a direct sequel to Battlefield 3, and even features some of its characters in the singleplayer. Recently in the Battlefield 4: Final Stand DLC, shows the PAC being formed towards the end of the War of 2020. Currenlty, no connections have been observed between this universe and the Refractor Universe War of 2014 The United States appears in Battlefield 3 ''engaging in a global conflict against the People's Liberation and Resistance and the Russian Army throughout various areas of the world. Battlefield 3 In ''Battlefield 3, the United States is involved in engagements against the People's Liberation and Resistance within the Middle East. The fight against the PLR eventually erupts into a full-blown global conflict against the Russian Federation. Areas of conflict include many parts of Iran and Paris, France. The missions Semper Fidelis and The Great Destroyer take place in in New York City. Bf3-operation-firestorm-2.jpg|Operation: Firestorm on the Iranian front Battlefield-3-Multiplayer-Map-Look-Operation-Metro-Subway.jpg|Operation: Metro on the French front Markaz Monolith Prima Guide.png|Tehran post earthquake Battlefield-3-Armored-Kill-Armored-Shield-map.jpg|The Russian defense of Sanoy in Chechnya War of 2020 The United States appears in Battlefield 4 engaging in a global conflict against the People's Republic of China and the Russian Federation. Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, the United States is engaged against PLA forces under the rule of Admiral Chang, as well as Russian military forces. Initially confined to China and its surrounding seas, the war expands to parts of the Middle East, Russia, and Paris, France. BF4 earlyPAClogo.png|The PAC symbol as seen from the Final Stand DLC SU25 view.png|A J20 pilot takes part in the initial assault of Dragon Pass BF4 Sunkendragon conquest B ex.png|The sunken Sea Dragon in an unknown Chinese city Siege of Shanghai.jpg|The Siege of Shanghai The Cold War of the 22nd Century The United States does not appear in Battlefield 2142, however, provides assistance to the European Union in terms of arms and special forces The United States does not appear in Battlefield 2142, however, provides assistance to the European Union in terms of arms and specal forces assistance the reason for that it can not help further it just conquered all the Americas just incase if it is furthered effected by the ice age at first the developers part was covered in ice but than it was recanonised saying it was just affected temperature wise but besides Alaska it was not covered in ice but just barely. Battlefield 2142 Through a joint development between the United States and European Union arms manufacturers, the standard issue assault rifle for the EU, the SCAR 11 was made. It is unknown what other roles the United States played in the war besides arms and special forces. ru:Соединённые Штаты Америки Trivia *The US faction in Battlefield 1942 were voiced by Joe Paulino. *''Battlefield Hardline'', is set entirely within the US, with one multiplayer map set on the border with Mexico. Category:Locations